Pearl
|Image=Taboo-BBC-Infobox-10-Pearl.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= Prostitute |Allies= Helga von Hinten ✝ (Mistress) James Delaney (Protector) |Enemies= East India Company James Delaney (Formerly) |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance=''Episode 1'' |Last appearance=''Episode 8'' |Portrayer= Tallulah Rose Haddon |status:= Alive }} is a minor recurring character in the first season of the BBC and FX period drama, Taboo. She is portrayed by actress Tallulah Rose Haddon. Character Overview is a young woman in her twenties, with a pale complexion accentuated by makeup and malnutrition. Her face is like that of a porcelain doll, surrounded by a tangle of dark blond curls. Her blue eyes are constantly on the alert to catch every detail to report to her mistress. Pearl is not as smart as Winter, but she is equally hardened by street life. Story is one of the prostitutes who worked at the brothel run by Helga von Hinten. Pearl tried to seduce James at the funeral banquet in honour of Horace Delaney, but the man showed no interest in her, as he was too busy watching his sister and her husband. Later, Pearl was lying with other prostitutes in the brothel when James Delaney came to claim the ownership of the warehouse near the docks, and he had an altercation with Helga about the rent and the use of warehouses for her illegal activities. Later, she was noticed by James when the latter visited the inn run by Helga. On this occasion James was able to peek under her skirts, paying the madam that she was also at the disposal of his men. Pearl was then hired to distract the guards of the East India Company's warehouse with the promise of a sexual encounter, while Atticus and his men robbed the warehouse of gunpowder. Because of this involvement, prostitutes became the target of the soldiers who were investigating the theft of gunpowder from the East India Company's warehouses. It was during one of these "investigations" that Pearl found herself to risk her own life at the hands of a soldier, but she was saved by the timely rescue of Winter and French Bill. The latter, in fact, beat to death the soldier. Following the violent explosion occurred at the harbour that had caused huge losses to Delaney Nootka Trading Company, Pearl informed Helga about the arrival of James Delaney at the inn, referring to the man as "the devil." Forced by her mistress to testify against James Delaney before the East India Company Desk, Pearl was arrested along with her mistress so that they arrived safe and sound to the day of the trial, to testify to the detriment of Delaney before the court. Seized and watched by John Pettifer's men under the direct order of Sir Stuart Strange, Pearl and Helga were saved by Atticus and his men and taken to secure at the Dolphin Inn waiting to set sail away from England. Once the clash between the rebels and Crown's soldiers broke out, Pearl ran toward the ship along with the weaker members of the rebels. During the escape, Pearl witnessed the death of her mistress, gunned down by a shot. Once set sail, Pearl took care to bind up Lorna Bow's wounds. Memorable Quotes :"The Devil is here." :— to Helga about James Delaney. ---- Images Episode Appearances ;Season 1 * S1, Ep. 1: Episode 1 * S1, Ep. 4: Episode 4 * S1, Ep. 5: Episode 5 * S1, Ep. 6: Episode 6 * S1, Ep. 7: Episode 7 * S1, Ep. 8: Episode 8 Notes *In a private conversations with Helga, Pearl once referred to James Delaney as "The Devil". This is explained by the reputation that the man brought with him when he returned from Africa, fueled by rumors and whispers about his terrible misdeeds. References Category:Female Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Guest Character